


You've Got a Deal

by VerityGrahams



Series: The Houses Competition - Year Five - Lions [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Attack on the Mckinnons, Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Gen, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Manipulative Lucius Malfoy, Mrs Pettigrew is captured, POV Peter Pettigrew, Peter Betrays is friends, Peter is a Little Shit, Ransom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: He checked the envelope he had received earlier that day. There was a slip of parchment inside that read, "If you want to see her again, go to The White Wyvern, 9 pm, the table in the back left corner." That wasn't all that he received, though.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Peter Pettigrew, Marlene McKinnon & Peter Pettigrew, Mrs Pettigrew & Peter Pettigrew, Rodolphus Lestrange & Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: The Houses Competition - Year Five - Lions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538866
Kudos: 1





	You've Got a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for The Houses Competition
> 
> House: Lions
> 
> Class: Potions
> 
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Prompt: [Object] Antique Ring
> 
> Word count: 946

You've Got a Deal

Peter Pettigrew sat in a dark corner of The White Wyvern, as the letter had requested. The pub was dingy, grimey and dark. The tables were made of dark, rough wood and the upholstery on the stools was coming away. The room was lit by a few candles, and what natural light could peek through the moth-eaten curtains and unwashed windows. The pub was full of the most unsavoury types, hags, dark wizards, and Peter even thought he had seen an old Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor – and vampire – Professor Trocar.

He checked the envelope he had received earlier that day. There was a slip of parchment inside that read, "If you want to see her again, go to The White Wyvern, 9 pm, the table in the back left corner." That wasn't all that he received, though. Peter dared to glance at the photo once more.

The older woman in the picture had Peter's chubby face and blue eyes, although tears streamed from them now. She was bound to an old battered chair and seemed to scream, begging for help, her fingers scratching at the wooden armrests. The picture was dark; the only thing that stood out was the glistening antique ring on her finger and the tears shining in her eyes. Peter imagined that his mother was begging him to save her, and he instantly felt guilt and fear consuming him.

He slipped everything back in the envelope and tucked it into his jacket pocket. It was 8:59 pm; whoever had sent him the letter would be here soon, and he glanced around nervously.

'Ah, Mr Pettigrew,' a smooth voice spoke.

Peter looked around, and there stood Lucius Malfoy, famed member of the Lestrange Family Cause.

The Lestrange Family Cause was a movement that preyed on Muggles, Muggleborns, and anyone that stood in their way. It was run by Rodholphus Lestrange and his mad wife, Bellatrix. They sought to punish Muggleborns; some said it was the fact that the pureblood families were so interrelated that they had gone a little insane, but others said it was because of a child — a Squib they were too ashamed to accept. It was believed by the movement that Muggleborns were Muggles that stole magic from magical children, creating Squibs. Lucius Malfoy was high up in the organisation and renowned for getting the Lestrange Family exactly what they wanted.

'I do believe you are expecting me?' Lucius smiled silkily, his blonde hair practically glowing in the gloom of the pub.

'M-my m-moth-ther?' he asked, stuttering.

'She is alive. I would say 'and well', but I think this relationship should be based on honesty, no?' Lucius was still smiling, and it looked kind — almost.

Peter knew that the smile was a facade, and behind the mask was a man with ice-cold resolve, ready to kill. 'P-prove it!' he said, his voice sounding more courageous than he felt.

'But of course.' Lucius reached into his luxurious black robes. He pulled out a small parcel wrapped in paper and slid it across the table.

With trembling hands, he removed the wrapping and lifted the lid. Inside was the same beautiful antique ring that his mother always wore. They were not a wealthy family, but this was something that his mother prized above all else — she would not give it up easily. The band was gold and ornately carved, the head looked like an exquisite flower, and inside was nestled five beautiful seed pearls. When he noticed the spots of blood on the inside and on the band, he squirmed and looked away.

'We thought it best not to include the finger, but if you need an extra incentive, we can provide it.' Lucius looked smug, knowing that he had Peter right where he wanted him.

'W-what d-do you w-want from me? I c-can't do anything?' he stammered. 'D-do y-you want money? I—'

'No, no money is required. You don't have to do anything, just give us a location,' Lucius said. 'See, it's not much. Soon Mummy Pettigrew will be right back home.'

'Who?' Peter didn't look anywhere near as nervous now, more determined, like it was manageable. This was something that he could do.

'First things first; I drew up a little contract,' he said with a grin, 'that way we can be assured that everyone holds up their end of the bargain.'

A long scroll of parchment exchanged hands, and without hesitation, Peter skipped to the bottom, hastily signing his name.

'Who?' he asked, even more determined.

'The McKinnons. They've gone into hiding, and "The Cause" wants to… speak to them. We can deal with wards and enchantments; we just need an address.'

Peter's stomach plummeted. He knew what Lucius would do with the information; he also knew that they would kill his mother if he didn't deliver — perhaps even if he did. The more he thought, the more he knew this was his mother's best chance.

'No one will know that it was me?' he asked in a low voice.

'It will be our little secret,' Lucius whispered.

Peter glanced at his mother's treasured antique ring once more. He thought about her tear-stained face, begging him to help her, only now she was missing a finger and her beloved ring. He pushed down the feelings of guilt and shame, focusing only on getting his mother back. The McKinnons were good people; he had gone to school with one of them, Marlene. He swallowed the bile that rose up in his throat. He felt forced to choose; the McKinnon family, or his mother. It was a "no-brainer" really.

'Okay, you've got a deal.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos


End file.
